The Sanguine Planet (Map Game)
Welcome to The Sanguine Planet! The year is 2030. Many nations and corporations have begun to sponsor colonies to the Red Planet. You are the leader of one such colony. Can you lead your colony to glory and greatness on a new planet? Or will you be crushed and buried beneath the Martian sands? You decide. "Mars is there, waiting to be reached"-Buzz Aldrin Rules *Be plausible. *1 country per layer, 3 colonies per planet. More colonies more likely they are to revolt. The colony before the 2nd or 3rd must have a population of at least 15,000 before another one can be started. *The game starts with sponsors only. However as it begins, the colonies are born. *Mars can be terraformed, just be plausible and realistic about it. *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones, borg or Martians.) *You can rebel against your sponsor should you choose, but you must find a valid reason to do so. *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by half-years. *'Players will not play as their chosen country on Earth after 7 turns', with it taking 1 turn to reach Mars and establish a colony for current space-navigating countries; should this happen players will play as their country selected. Chosen countries still have influences on Mars. *Further space-navigating countries may be added in the future. *'Earth and other planets may come into play depending on how the game progresses. Until then the game will mostly be a vacuum on Mars.' Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Mods Mod #1: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 21:15, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Mod #2 (reserved for Whip):Whipsnade (talk) 22:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Mod #3 (UNAPPROVED): Mod #4 (UNAPPROVED): Map-Maker: Map-Maker #2: Algo Mod #1: Algo Mod #2: Sponsors *'You can either choose a national sponsor listed here or create a corporate sponsor for your colony.' Countries *'USA: 'Spartian300 (talk) 19:47, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *'China:'LieutenantMario (talk) 21:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *India: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 22:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Russia: 'TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 18:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean *'EU: 'Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Japan: *Australasia: Whipsnade (talk) 00:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *Korea (Democratic Unification): *Canada: *New Persian Empire: *Israel: *Saudi Arabia: *Uzbekistan *Nigeria: Rcchang (talk) 10:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil: *Egypt-Sudan: *South Africa: *Patagonia: *Kazakhstan: *Mexico: *Taiwan: *Algeria *Venezuela: *Thailand: *Singapore: *Vietnam: *Peru *United States of the Persian Gulf: *Pacific Confederation: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *Kamatchka:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 21:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *East African Federation: Bold text=''' Super Powers. I just realized Scandinavia and the EU can't exist at the same time. Sorry, Rdv, pick a diffirent country. Norway and Iceland are not EU. They are in 2030. OK.Whipsnade (talk) 22:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Corporate Sponsors *Google:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 12:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yahoo!: *ARM Computers: *Thiess Australian Mining: *Microsoft: *Apple: Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 18:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Exxon Mobil: *Walmart: *Amped Wireless: *Arteris: * LG Group * Elcoteq Electronics (HK) Co., Ltd: *Zivelo: *MobileDemand: *PlanIT Hardware: *Asetek: *BEEcube: *3D-P: *iFixit: *Sanity Solutions: *Simply Mac: *RF IDeas: *ThunderCat Technology: *Aventis Systems: *Fujitsu Siemens Computers: *Hand Held Products: *Trenton Technology: *DataWind: *ClearCube: *Dell: *EI Niš: *Elfiq Networks: *Sharp Corporation: *LG Group: *AOC: *Asus: *CTS Electronics: *Optoma: *Wacom: *Olivetti: *Epson: *Maadiran Group: *General Electric: *Johnson & Johnson: *PeMex: *Uniliver: *Rieo-Tinto-Zinc: *BMW: *IBM: *Samsung: *Shell: *Maracoma Mining Corp: *Toyota: *Landrover: *Union Carbide: *Acer Computers: *Lexmark: *HP: *Tesco: *Panasonic: *Fiat: *Dassault: *SAAB: *Volvo: *Boeing: *Hugo Boss: *Bombardier: *Arriva: *TNT: *Kazakh Engineering: *Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Corporation: *Zotye: *Cathay Pacific: *Turkish Airlines: *British Airways: *Air France: *Aeroflot: *UBS: *Tesla: *Virgin Galactic: *Men's Wearhouse: *20th Century Fox: *PG&E: *Westinghouse: *AT&T: *Cable and Wireless: *Vodaphone: *O2 mobile: *Deutsche Telekom: *Deutsche Bank: *BNP Paribas Bank: *Dresdner Bank: *Skoda: *HSBC: *Lufthansa: *The World Bank: Colonies Pre-existing and planned to be built around 2025* The Game '''Remember to read the rules. The game is a go in 3... 2... 1... BLASTOFF! 2030 (Mission Year 1) Earth The heads of many people look upward to the sky, as they need to flee to Heaven from Hell. The nations of old must now find a world to call their own. This turn a few things should be mentioned #'What the state of your nation is in 2030.' #'How many colonists (max 400 per shuttle) are' to go to Mars. #'How many shuttles' will be sent next turn, amount has to be plausible compared to the country. #'What part of Mars they are to arrive on.' #'Due to the way space colonization works, colonies will be constructed this turn but colonists will be sent next turn.' #'This may help.' #'Turn 1/7 on Earth (for now).' #'Remember housing and food will be an issue' *'Pacific Confederation: '''The many island nations have come together for their dire survival, along with the flag-ships of the Confederation, Ecuador, the Philippines, Guatemala, and El Salvador, the parts of the Confederation not to sink soon as sea levels rising continue to sink islands and have already sunk many. People from the current sinking islands are rescued and relocated as fast as possible. Launch sites are created in Fiji, Manila, the Galapagos, El Salvador, and Hawaii, funded heavily by sponsors and the Pacific government, who's almost entire budget is going towards relocating its people and to save the people of the Pacific who suffer a dire fate at the hands of the ocean. Next year 1 shuttle will launch from each location (total of 5 shuttles, 2,000 people) in a colony being created the southern portion of the crater Argyre Plantia . The colony is to be called '''Red Haven', and geothermal generators, solar panels, and hydroponics tents are set up, as well as suitable economy-sized housing for 4,000 people is being constructed; a pipeline is also under construction to bring water from the southern glaciers, but for now mass amounts of water is sent for storage along with food. **'Pacific D: '''We ask for governments around the world to donate ships and aircraft to the cause of saving Pacific Islanders. *'China:' We begin the construction of up to 7 shuttles with up to a total of 2,800 people in the middle of the Tibetan mountains and begin to make a grab for nations in Southeast Asia for the resources required to build these ships. We begin setting up the main colony on Mars called '''New China' but aren't launching the colonists until next turn(2031). We decide to locate New China in the Olympus Mons area of Mars and already begin sending geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics tents, and suitable economy-sized housing for up to 6,000 people. We also commence construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Northern Polar Ice Caps and until it is completed, we send massive amounts of water and food for storage. The government among those 2,800 people, only allows those who can afford the trip to Mars. On the major cities, the rioting continues to intensify as martial law begins to be declared in the areas of the most intense rioting (currently being caused by high gas prices and food shortages). Anti-government protests also rock the nation and the United Chinese Front(a "terrorist" organization in China that arose in the 2020s at the start of The Great Crisis) begins striking government buildings. Also among the 2,800 are scientists, engineers, security personnel and workers that can afford the trip. **'New China:' The main colonial establishment arrives on the planet. On this first establishment will be known as New Beijing. While the colonists are sent, worker and security bots are added to the colony. **'NOTE:' I added terrorist in quotation because of the pseudo-capitalist dictatorship in China. Since they consider them terrorists, that is what I will refer them as even though they are really freedom fighters. *'Australasia:' We begin the construction of 4 shuttles with up to a total of 1,200 people on at a site near Darwin, Australia. They will go off next round and 4 more will land with 1,200 people on next round after that. We begin setting up the new main colony on Mars called New Melbourne with 25 builder droids and 20 human engineers, but are not yet launching the colonists until next turn (2031). We decide to locate New Melbourne in the eastern 50% of of the Valles Marineris area of Mars. Building living quarters underground (possibly in lava tubes that are already present) would significantly lower the colonists' exposure to cosmic radiation. We already begin sending geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics units, hydrogen fuel cells and housing units. Construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Southern Polar Ice Caps and until then, Australasia send massive amounts of water and food for storage. Mining increases in Australia and PNG to increase resources. Australia is mostly desert and it's few green places are now turning into more desserts. **'New Melbourne:' We begin setting up the new main colony on Mars called New Melbourne with 25 builder droids and 20 human engineers, but are not yet launching the colonists until next turn (2031). *'Nigeria:' Our country has finished construction of one shuttle that can fit 100 people in it. Our country is blooming from increased trade with different countries in Africa and we are making a special type of house that can be easily be folded up and transported and also "Oxygenizers". Solar panels and fuel cells are constructed. The people of Nigeria are very supportive of this new development phase and many have paid the necessary tuition fee for journeying to Mars and living for 10 days. Due t o a lack of funding, 20 Nigerian corporations have each contributed 100 million to the cause. **Dangote Cement **Zenith Bank PLC **Ecobank Transnational Incorporated **Nigerian Breweries Plc **First Bank Plc **Guaranty Trust Bank Plc **United Bank for Africa **Guinness Nigeria **Nestlé Nigeria **Access Bank **Flour Mills Nigeria **Union Bank of Nigeria **Stanbic IBTC **First City Monument Bank **Lafarge Cement WAPCO **Total Nigeria **Unilever Nigeria **PZ Cussions **UACN **Cadbury Nigeria Plc *The colony will be called "Nigeriaville". *The flag of Nigeriaville: *'Russia: '''We construct 7 shuttles, so that 2,800 people may travel to Mars. The colony will be called Novaya Rossiya, known in English as New Russia. Only the richest people flee to Mars for now, including former presidents Vladimir Putin and Mikhail Gorbachev. The colony will be located in the Ares Vallis. This year, large amounts of people, including the rich, travel to the farms, to make sure we have good amounts of food. We search for a way to bring along cows and pigs. Huskys will be brought along as well. To bring along animals, an extra shuttle is constructed. A launch site is made in Siberia. To reward them, they can come to New Russia as well. Currently, Russia has varying landscapes, including a very cold tundra in Eastern Russia. The western part is largely polluted. Our farms are mainly in the middle of the country **'Uhh,I hate to be the bearer of obvious news but uh: Where is Russia's state in 2030 on Earth?' **'How do you mean. Russia is in the same spot as OTL Russia on Earth. Besides, I don't see anyone else talk about where their state is.' **'Check everyone else's posts. It also says to state the status of your nation in 2030 not in present day.' **'Okay, got it''' **'You can have a total of 6 shuttles for this turn.' **'Uhm, China.' **'You are not China.' **'China is smaller than Russia, and they can do 7 shuttles. That seems fair' **'New Russia: '''The capital, Putingrad, is built. *'India: Currently the most populous nation on the planet, India struggles with overcrowding. The border with Bangladesh remains complicated. The economy, despite these issues, continues to grow, leaving India at the 4th largest economy.'The Indian New Ganges Company is founded, sending a single shuttle into Space, landing in the Ganges area of Mars. The Colony is called New Ganges '''The Indian New Ganges Company also begins to prepare a second expedition and resupply to New Ganges, which has been given 2 years worth of Food and Water for the 50 colonists.'Military and Economy improve. 'The Indian New Ganges Company continues to research habitability projects, such as creating farms and oxygen on Mars. The first 50 colonists are sent to establish a basic infrastructure before the next wave of people. **'New Ganges: As the first colonist sets down on Mars, the capital of New Ganges, Martian Delhi, is declared. Once established, the colonists get to work dividing up rations and establishing order. A Governor is elected from the colonists, who begins to establish law alongside an elected council of 10 colonists. The 50 colonists live in an area of about 1/4th a kilometer *'Google: '''As one of the greatest companies in the world, google has been participating in sponsoring developing nations. Google has continued a campaign to industrialize in Sub-Saharan Africa, particularly in Mali, Burkina Faso, Cote D'Ivoire, Togo and Ghana. Sub-Saharan Africa has been slowly un-desertified, and Google would like to use this experience for terra-forming on Mars. We have proceeded to industrialise these nations and we have constructed insutrial bases in the South and farming bases in the undesertified North. The economy of Google has became the 7th largest in the world. With full control over these nations, Google has used these nations resources to create a colony in Mars. We construct 5 shuttles, sending 2,000 people to Mars, in our space base in Aguelhok. We fly to Elysium on Mars, where we constructed our first colony with sub-terranean housing and sub-terranean farming. Our colony is called Endeavour. Our development base in Accra begins to develop new technology quickly. **'Endeavour': We build the capital of Endeavour, Endeavour City, as the first colonists settle down. Once the colony is established, we begin in subterranean farming. *'Europe:' We construct 7 shuttles, each with 400 people in, and claim the South Polar Ice Cap as ours, and send, ahead of the Shuttles, 25 preparatory robots, to begin creating the base, and create greenhouses there, to provide food and oxygen for the occupants of the colony **'Try something closer to 7'. ***'New Europe:' Drilling begins, as the colony is to be below ground, with the except of the Greenhouses, which are built above ground, but out of the ice. People will begin to arrive shortly. This, our first colony, is named "New Europe", and will be the central colony around which future colonies will be based. 2031 (Mission Year 2) *'Japan and Korea offer assistance to Pacifican authorities and Japan offers one of its islands as a new launch site and several others for resettlment.' *'During liftoff one of the 7 Chinese shuttles exploded 13 seconds after takeoff. The United Chinese Front seems to be responsible.' *'The Maldives relocates much of its population to Sri Lanka as sea levels rise, and Sri Lanka begins collaborating with Singapore for a joint-Mars Mission''' *'The Bahamas and many other small Caribbean Islands continue to sink, sending refugees to every isle of the Caribbean and all its coasts. What shall be known by historians as the Caribbean Chaos begins.' *''' Narau is hit by a major hurricaine.' *'The DRC begins to finally collapse and begins to enter its final stages, with two seperate states now splitting from it.' *'Sierra-Liberia is formed.' *'Chechnyan seperatists begin to gain the upper-hand in fighting.' *'Uzbekistan war engins begin to power up, and the country asks its close ally China to support it in the coming wars with Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan, primarily over water.' *'China:' With one of the shuttles destroyed, we begin to arrest suspected United Chinese Front terrorists and begin publicly executing them. Brutal fighting breaks out as a result the formerly peaceful protests intensify into rioting which is brutally cracked down as well as the food and gas riots. We send troops to intervene in Uzbekistan and secure our dominance over Central Asia. We decide to launch invasions of Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan to secure Chinese interests. Meanwhile in Southeast Asia the invasion and annexation of resource-rich nations begins in order to have the resources to build more shuttles. We also consider sending another wave of colonists to the New China colony. **'New China:' The remaining 6 shuttles arrive on Mars and begin selecting a government. The government is the same as that of China on Earth, with a Politburo controlling the New China colony, but subject to the Chinese Politburo on Earth. We commence construction of basic infrastructure for our colony and exploring the surrounding environment. We expect to wait for another wave of colonists by next turn(2032). **'Pacific D: We ask that China either allow us to resetlle our people on Taiwan, use the island as a launch site, or both. **'''Chinese Diplomacy: We will allow your people to use it as a launch site. *'Russia': All of our 2.400 citizens arrive safely. 8 more shuttles are built. We start negotiating with rebels of Chechnya. We continue farming and harvesting',' as this is currently New Russia's food source **'New Russia': Putingrad welcomes its first citizens. We plan to make Putingrad 'the biggest city on Mars. We make attempts to create farms. We start breeding the Cows and Pigs, as they will be the new main source of food. We construct a pipeline to water. *'India: The Indian New Ganges Company launches a second wave of colonists consisting of 5 shuttles, '''containing 400 colonists each, bringing the off world population up to 2050 people. The Indian Government launches a different expedition to the Northern Polar Cap to scout for a potential colony. '''Military and Economy improve The New Ganges company and the Indian Government begin joint research into superior methods of off world farming and water/oxygen recycling. **'New Ganges': As more people arrive, the Colony expands encompass an area of 2 kilometers. More GreenHouses are built to allow for some food production. Martian Delhi currently produces roughly 2% of it's own food. Prospecting is done in the area to see what resources exist and what is usable. A sewer system is built in Martian Delhi. *'Pacific Confederation: ' Several more are created in Fiji, Davao, and on one of the few remaind Pitcairn Islands, and one was lent to us by Japan. Next year 9 shuttles will blast off (3600 people), mostly favoring engineers for those to be sent. Many Pacificans are outraged about the small international response to the sinking of their homes, and thousands of lives are lost as a result. **'Red Haven: '''The first 2,000 citizens arrive with plenty of supplies and some modest homes. Hydroponics tents are set up, as well as a rabbit (things breed like crazy) and chicken farm for food. To help fund the arrival of other colonists the colony sets up a small iron mine on a found deposit, and plans are made to get the resource back to Earth by launching it into orbit in large pods which would be picked up by interplanetary shipping drones, but for now will use it for themselves. Building and technology for this are a long ways off, but sponsors begin to donate to the idea and the Pacifican government begins funneling a small amount of money into its development. As the government on the colony is now there is a set of officials appointed ahead of time back on Earth with a small security force. The colony will for now use no form of currency and act in a semi-communist manner. *'United States of America: We launch a mission to Mars to establish a new colony known as 'Kennedy, '''which will be located in the south. Many are asked to take part in the attempt. Training goes under way, and we build shuttles to house the people who will go on the journey. **'What part of the Southern Hemisphere of Mars specifically? Oh and last turn you were supposed to describe your Earthly status in this time period. *'Nigeria:' Nigeriaville has been finished building. However, due to delays, our shuttle did not launch in time this year. The colonists will be in direct contact with Nigeria all the time. We have also built a second, smaller shuttle, that will bring up 20 soldiers and their army equipment to defend against invasions. *'Google:' We send another 3 shuttles with 1200 settlers to Endeavour city again. As DRC starts collapsing, we send aid and influence into DRC. We began planning a giant mirror in space to artificially heat up Martian land. **'Endeavour': We build the capital of Endeavour, Endeavour City, as the first colonists settle down. Once the colony is established, we begin in subterranean farming and we begin animal herding, including rabbits, sheep and chicken. *'Australasia:' We finish the construction of 3 of the 4 shuttles. 3 are launched with a total of with up to a total of 1,000 people on at a site near Darwin, Australia. More shuttles are planned to be made. 3 more will land with 1,000 people on next round and after that and 4 each round after that with 1,200 people on for 3 more turns. We have also built a small 'security shuttle', that will bring up 25 soldiers and their army equipment to defend against invasions after launch 2033. We begin settling the newly built colony on Mars called New Melbourne. The 25 builder droids and 20 human engineers on Valles Marineris area of Mars get help from the more technically minded colonists and 15 more droids. Mining increases in Australia and PNG to increase resources. Australia is mostly desert and it's few green places are now turning into more desserts. Some refugees are taken from Haiti, the Dominican Rep', Jamaica, Trinidad, Tobago and St. Lucia and Barbados. Farming is enhanced in New Zealand. Thiess Australian Mining is offered the geothermal drilling deals and offered to begin joint research with the Australian government into into superior methods of off world farming and water/oxygen recycling. **'New Melbourne:' Building living quarters underground (possibly in lava tubes that are already present) would significantly lower the colonists' exposure to cosmic radiation. We already begin sending geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics units, hydrogen fuel cells and housing units. Many silicone/plastic/metallic geo-domes are made, but most people currently live in an underground lava tube. Construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Southern Polar Ice Caps continues and until then, Australasia send massive amounts of water, fuel, spare parts and food for storage. Subterranean farming and some geothermal drilling is started. *'Europe:' We continue to construct shuttles, creating a ship yard from which to create them more easily. 8 shuttles are created, with one of the shuttles containing Police and Army Forces only, to defend and protect the colony. **'New Europa:' We continue to expand. New Britannia is created, as an offshoot, by the isolationists in the UK. This is followed by New France, New Germania, New Italia, and New Poland (Poland can into Space). These each hold some of the citizens of the home countries, but are reliant on New Europa for supplies. We request that Australia does not infringe on our territory on Mars, and they find a new source of Water. We send a few Robot Engineers to Mercury, where they work on creating a Power Station, to provide power for New Europa. Having created Farms, we begin breeding Chickens and Rabbits for eating. 2032 (Mission Year 3) *'After this turns go into half-years, which means shuttles that can be sent per turn will be halved. We will still be playing on Earth until 2037.' *'Uzbekistan goes to war wtih Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan, close Russian allies, and calls' China in to aid it. Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan call on Russia for support. *'Chechens continue the fight.' *'Trinidad forms a union with Venezuela.' *'Several more states split off from the DRC, and Rwanda-Burundi see this as an opprotne time for a land-grab, claiming that many of the peoples living in the areas are ethnic Tutsis and Hutus.' *'Malawi joins the East African Federation, a few states recently seperate from the DRC consider joining as well.' *'Sri Lanka and Singapore plan for their joint colony called Theravadia.' *'China:' We continue to hunt down suspected United Chinese Front forces and begin sending the additional shuttles to Mars. We send troops to Uzbekistan to fight on their behalf and will declare war in its pro-Russian neighbors. We begin aiding Uzbekistan and begin to directly intervene in Central Asia. We also commence invading other nations in Southeast Asia, such as Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Burma. for natural resources. We decide to send 4 additional shuttles with equipment, security troops, PLA forces and animals to the New China colony. **'New China:' We continue to build basic infrastructure and begin mining out useful minerals near Olympus Mons. We continue scouting out the surroundings. *'Australasia:' 3 are launched with a total of with up to a total of 1,000 people on at a site near Darwin, Australia. More shuttles are planned to be made. 4 each round after that with 1,200 people on for 3 more turns. We have also built a small 'security shuttle', that will bring up 25 soldiers and their army equipment to defend against invasions after launch 2033. Some refugees are taken from Haiti, the Dominican Rep', Jamaica, Trinidad, Tobago and St. Lucia and Barbados. Farming is enhanced in New Zealand. **'New Melbourne:' Building living quarters underground (possibly in lava tubes that are already present) would significantly lower the colonists' exposure to cosmic radiation. We already begin sending geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics units, hydrogen fuel cells and housing units. Many silicone/plastic/metallic geo-domes are made, but most people currently live in an underground lava tube. Construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Southern Polar Ice Caps continues and until then, Australasia send massive amounts of water, fuel, spare parts and food for storage. Subterranean farming and some geothermal drilling is continues. Water/oxygen recycling is enhanced. A communications satellite is put in orbit around Mars. **'New Europa:' Please cease and desist from attempting to mine our ice. *'Russia': we continue harvesting and farming, and start sending tons of water to New Russia. 3200 people make it to Mars. We recognise Chechnya as an independent nations. In this year, Russians who want to go to Chechnya, and Chechnyans who want to go to Russia. 7 more shuttles are built, so 2800 people can go to New Russia next year. **'New Russia': We continue building new homes. The attempts to create farms seem futile, but we continue. The cows and pigs are reproducing good, and foods such as bacon, ham and steam are sold a lot. *'Google:' We send another 2 shuttles with 800 settlers to Endeavour city again. We continue planning a giant mirror in space to artificially heat up Martian land. We begin making a space station as a stop point between Earth and Mars. We begin controlling parts of DRC using money and we also start seeping into Equator Guinea, Republic of Congo, Gabon and Cameron. We also finished controlling Benin from Togo and Burkina Faso. **'Endeavour': We build the capital of Endeavour, Endeavour City, as the first colonists settle down. Once the colony is established, we begin in subterranean farming and we begin animal herding, including rabbits, sheep and chicken. We begin laying solar panels on Martian land to produce electricity. *'Pacific Confederation: '''We continue to relocate our displaced people in places like Guatemala, El Salvador, Ecuador, and the Philippines. '''We ask Peru (RNG) and the US to let us relocate our people on their land. '''With thanks to the help of the Chinese, and Japanese help, as well as many sponsers helping relocate our people we are able to launch 11 space shuttles (4400 people) to space, but only send 4000 as one shuttle is dedicated completely to new supplies and resources as well as some drones to help in construction. This wave will consist mainly of former politicians, engineers, scientists, a few security personell, and some teachers, as future generations are expected. *'(Mod) They agree.' **'Red Haven: The next 4,000 colonists arrive (now 9,600 total) and are supplied with moderate housing. Hydroponics tents, and chicken and rabbit farms are set up to supply the colonists, and some beekeepers are hired to help pollinate plants and supply the colony with honey. A new currency is devised and is made from iron found in the new iron mine, and will be distributed to each individiual depending on what their occupation is, meanwhile proposals something closer to a governmant than an administration are made. Drilling begins to be done for shelters in case of a solar storm. ***'Red Haven D: '''We ask that New Europa help us in the construction of water pipeline to Red Haven, as we are not too distant and need to focus on building new residences. *'Europe: Continue making Shuttles. As we have created efficient shipyards, we create 5 more shuttles. We make shuttles more efficient, allowing them to carry 150% of the previous shuttles capacity. **'New Europa:' Countries are allowed to create more individual colonies. We continue to farm animals and crops. We allow Red Haven access to our ice cap. Patrols are sent out to prevent the Australian encroachment into our lands. We continue gaining energy from the Mercurian Power Stations. *'India: With combined work from the New Ganges company and the Indian Government, the Indian Space fleet consists of shuttles. '''On these 6 shuttles, 2,400 people, mostly enginers and prospecters, join the New Ganges colony. Research and such continues.'Military and Economy improve.' **New Ganges: Population hits 5000~. Size of the Colony hits 50km squared. with the construction of new Greenhouses, New Ganges produces 10% of it's own food. 2032.5 (Mission Year 3.5) *'Australasia:' The final 2 shuttle launched with a total of with up to a total of 250 people on at a site near Darwin, Australia. No more shuttles are planned to be made. We have also built a small 'security shuttle', that will bring up 25 soldiers and their army equipment to defend against invasions. This also is launched. **'New Melbourne:' The colony is 10Km big. The poulation is 4,025. Construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Southern Polar Ice Caps is completed. It is not set near New Europe's extraction point and we wish to ''share the ice cap ''NE 60%/ NM40%. Australasia send last massive amounts of water, fuel, spare parts and food for storage. Subterranean farming and some geothermal drilling is continues. Water/oxygen recycling is enhanced. **'New Europa:' We own the Ice Cap, and are in the process of blocking up your illegal pipeline. Do not create another, or there shall be repercussions. **'Australia': We abandon our colony and return to Earth. Colonisation is abandoned. The empty buildings are given to Mars 1. *'China:' We continue to support our allies in Central Asia and begin to construct 5 additional shuttles. Workers, PLA troops, teachers(since future generations are expected) and even some members of the Chinese Pulitburo are sent into the shuttles along with PLA and security personnel. We send supplies to the New China colony. We also begin establishing communications with the colony now that the satellite was launched. We at this point have finally ended the United Chinese Front. Meanwhile, in secrecy we commence Operation: Solar Storm, which involves the placing of nuclear weapons in the Nea China colony and will be kept hidden until further notice. We decide to send animals to help the colony provide itself with food. **'New China:' We continue to build basic infrastructure and mining out for resources. We begin to expand our colony by a few kilometers and continue scouting the area around Olympus Mons. We also begin construction of a water pipeline toward the Northern Polar Ice Caps and begin receiving the PLA troops and top-secret packages for Operation: Solar Storm. We also decide to build a few manufacturing facilities in order to construct our own security and combat bots as well as weapons, vehicles and other products. We also launch another comms satellite and begin experimenting with lichens in the Martian surface in order to add O2 into the Martian atmosphere which will over time allow for a breathe atmosphere on Mars. *'Russia': Another 2.800 people leave the Earth for Mars. We create 5 more shuttles, which will be the final shuttles for now. Great amounts of extra cows, pigs, water and sheep are sent to Mars. We consider returning to a monarchy, with the New Russia governor Vladimir Putin as Tsar. **'New Russia': We welcome the new citizens. The pipeline to the Northern Polar Ice Caps is still being constructed. Anyone who wants to mine this ice, has to ask permission to New Russia. Ex-president Vladimir Putin is elected to be the governor of New Russia. *#'Where is New Russia'? *##'Name the location you are using on Mars so we can put it on the Martian game map.Whipsnade (talk) 16:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' *#'Pipelines aren't built quite that quickly''' *'1. Ares Vallis. I said that in my first post.' **'OK, sorry.Whipsnade (talk) 18:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' *'2. I started building it in 2031. I'll change it, but when can it be done?' **'I don't know, It was TechnicallyIAmSean 's Idea that pipelines have certain times.Whipsnade (talk) 18:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' **'I am detecting a hint of sarcasm here. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' **'I took 3 years to buy mine, but was that right.Whipsnade (talk) 18:56, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' *'Yo whip, where is New China on the Mars Map? It's supposed to be near Olympus Mons.' *'Europe:' Another 5 shuttles leave, 1 filled with more soldiers. We continue to innovate our ship yards. **'New Europa:' We finally become Self-Sufficient in most things. The Mercury Power Stations continue providing power. We begin training a militia following the Chinese build up of troops on Mars. We begin to create a small, 4 man habitat on Mercury, to defend the Power Stations. We block the New Melbourne Pipeline. We begin mining Iron. We work on genetically engineered algae to live on the surface of Mars. Category:Space Category:Map Games Category:Mars Colonization (Map Game) Category:The Sanguine Planet (Map Game)